


Reflections

by Perkyandproud



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrían reflects on choices she's made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge written for the Back to Middle Earth event: _Do you often regret what you've done? Write a story, poem or create an artwork where characters express regret or lack of it for their past actions._

She supposed she should feel regret for her actions. Or perhaps be ashamed of her subterfuge. However she was the daughter of her parents, called by many one of the greatest romances in Arda's history; Galadriel and Celeborn. Remorse was not in her nature.

From the moment she first laid eyes on the peredhel in Lindon, at his king's side, she knew he was the one for her. She was introduced to him, but she could tell the scrawny young daughter of his distant cousin made no real impact on him at that time.

But she had made up her mind. Through disingenuous questioning and guileless smiles she inquired about him, determined to find out what made him the person he was and how to win him. She discovered quickly that he had recently become estranged with his twin brother, Elros, who had chosen a mortal's life and had left to reign over his wife's people.

Thus began a correspondence between Elros and Celebrían that lasted over four hundred years...a secret that lasted over an age.

She had encouraged Elros to write down everything, his joys, frustrations, successes, failures...the story of the life he had chosen. Often he enclosed notes from his wife or one of his children or grandchildren. She cherished the drawings and sketches included as well. In return she sent news she had gathered of Elrond, the things they did not exchange in their own correspondence.

After his death, she gathered all the letters and mementos and had them bound. Then she buried them in the bottom of her closet.

Centuries, then an age passed. Cities fell, as did the king, as did the enemy. Still she studied the one she waited for, watching for when the time was right. Finally her mother pulled her aside and told her that there was a party from Imladris arriving to discuss a treaty between the two realms.

A dutiful daughter, she attended the meetings and the parties at her parents' sides. This time when they were introduced, Elrond did notice. She let him see her rapier wit, her delicate ankles and her engaging sense of humor...he was smitten. Her father played hard to get, delaying the compromises necessary for the treaty until her beloved came to him and asked for his daughter's hand in marriage.

Negotiations went smoothly after that, something the Imladris chief councilor refrained from remarking on. As the years passed, she and Erestor became great friends and cohorts in keeping Imladris running and the flow of information smooth.

First came the twins...but the time was not right to share this great secret she kept from him, even though she would often find her husband lost in melancholy thought after something their sons did reminded him of his own childhood.

Then came Arwen. It was only a few short months after their daughter was born that Elrond's visions told him of her destiny. At first he sought to hide it from Celebrían, but his nightmares soon revealed the truth. From the first day she had seen him, an age ago, she had known that one or more of her children might choose their uncle's fate. She pulled out his brother's letters and began reading them to him, sharing with her husband a life well lived, a life rich with love, and held him when he cried.

She regretted nothing.


End file.
